Mine
by jellybean96
Summary: Zander is the DJ at the hottest new club. Stevie is just another city girl. What happens when they meet and someone tries to steal him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi loves! I have a new story for you all! Only gonna be three chapters long so you don't have to worry about a lot. I really hope you enjoy this one though, I think it's pretty good. **

**The idea for this one came to me by the ways of **_**darkredheart. **_**This one's for you baby! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander Robbins walks into the nightclub at 6:00 PM sharp. Gravity 3; the newest and hottest nightclub in LA, and Zander's place of business. He is the DJ for Gravity 3, and a very good one at that. He knows which songs are the hottest, which ones to play, when to play them, and what to say to the crowd. He is a natural. Many would say he is a DJ God.

"Zander!" Zander turns his head as he approaches the DJ booth to see his best friend, Kevin Reed, walking towards him. Kevin is the co-owner of the club, along with their other friend Nelson Baxter. The three of them met when they were in kindergarten and had been basically inseparable ever since. While Kevin and Nelson wanted to start their own business when they were older, Zander wanted to get into music. So they found a way to get everything that they all wanted; Kevin and Nelson went to business school to open a nightclub (no matter how risky that was in this particular LA area) and Zander went to school to learn the ropes of being a DJ. Then they all dreamed up Gravity 3 together, and right from the start it was a big hit. Everyone wanted to go to Gravity 3, and the local papers thought that the other clubs in the area would soon go out of business. And to be honest, Kevin, Nelson, and Zander didn't really care about the other clubs, they were just glad for the success of their own club.

"Yo Zander!" Kevin shouts again as he walks towards his best friend.

"Hey man," Zander responds, greeting Kevin in a man hug.

"Right on time," Kevin smiles, "Just like always."

"Well, you know me," Zander shrugs.

"Yeah, I know you. You like to make sure every single piece of your precious music equipment is perfect before we open."

"Hey, be glad that I actually show up on time and take pride in what I do. Most DJ's around here don't even show up until 5 minutes before their club opens. And to top it off, they play piece of crap tracks with equipment that is so out of date I can't even tell what song is playing half the time."

"I guess you're right. Now go to your place and get ready to make some sweet music magic."

"Oh you know I always do!" The two guys part ways and make their way to their respective areas to get the club ready for the evening. "Oh, Kevin!" Zander shouts from his DJ booth up on the stage.

"Yeah!" Kevin shouts back from his spot down by the bar.

"Do you when Nelson's getting here?"

"I think he said he's not going to be here until a bit later. He has to wait for Meagan to show up."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering," Zander shrugs.

"Okay. Now get working punk!" Kevin yells, "You better be helping to make me some more money tonight!"

"I'm gonna make sure that everyone leaves and never comes back!"

Kevin just chuckles and then gets back to checking the books behind the bar, making sure they are turning a profit.

* * *

Stevie Baskara approaches her best friends' bedroom door, knocking on the wood of the door. A few moments later, the door opens to reveal her best friend, Grace King. The two girls met shortly after Grace moved to LA in the 3rd grade. And even though the girls were complete opposites, Stevie was the only one who gave Grace the time of day. And from that very first moment, the two girls were inseparable. They saw each other through every rough patch in life. When they got older, they got an apartment together to start working on their careers, still attending a few classes at the local community college. While Grace wants to go into the management aspect of things, Stevie wants to be a singer. So they agreed that when Stevie got famous, Grace could be her manager/background singer.

Stevie enters Grace's bedroom and sits down on the bed, looking at her friend. "I still don't understand why I have to go tonight," Stevie says.

"Come on Stevie," Grace pleads, "We never go out. You're always in this apartment working on your music."

"And is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not. You're a great musician. I just really want to go to this club. And I want my best friend to go with me. Everyone says it's the hottest club in town."

Stevie sighs, "Fine. I'll go to the club with you. But after tonight, if you still wanna go, find someone else to go with you."

Grace smiles happily and squeals, "Yay!"

Stevie cringes, "And don't do that."

"Sorry," Grace says, and stops jumping. "Are you ready to go?"

Stevie stands up and shrugs, "I guess so. Now come on." She grabs Grace by the arm and drags her to the front door and to the car. They get in, Grace driving, and then make their way to the club.

* * *

Grace pulls the car into a space and puts it in park, turning her body to face Stevie, "Are you ready?"

"For what exactly?" Stevie replies.

"The best night of your life," Grace smiles brightly.

"I guess. Now come on, let's go in before the line gets too long." She unlocks the car and opens her door, stepping out, Grace following behind her.

They walk up to the club entrance to see the bouncer outside, standing at the ropes. A clipboard is in his hands, an earpiece in his ear. He's wearing an all black suit, which really makes his blonde hair, and blue eyes stand out. Stevie approaches the side of the ropes, not bothering with the line of people.

Grace gets a hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks, "Where are you going? The line is this way," she says, gesturing to the end of the line.

"I know that," Stevie replies, "But I have a faster way to get in. Just stick close." Grace reluctantly agrees and follows Stevie up to the rope. "Hey," Stevie says nonchalantly, making like she is going to cross the ropes.

The bouncer sticks his arm out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"My friend and I were planning on going inside," she says sweetly.

"And your names are?"

"Stevie Baskara and Grace King."

He looks at his clipboard and back up at them, "I'm sorry, you two don't seem to be on this list."

"That's a shame. We really wanted to go in the club." she gives him a slight pouty face.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you in unless you're on the list, or one of the club owners allows you in."

She removes the pout, stepping closer to him and beckoning him down with her finger. He hesitantly moves closer to her and bends down in front of her. She stretches up, putting her mouth to his ear, her hand covering it. She whispers something no one else can hear, and the bouncer immediately blushes. He quickly stands back up and looks down at his clipboard for a quick second and then back up to the girls in front of him.

"Looks like I missed it," he smiles, "You two are on the list."

"That's what I thought," she turns around and smiles at Grace, "Come on Grace. Time to party," she grabs Grace by the wrist and pulls her forward as the bouncer pulls back the rope for them, the others in line just looking at her with disgusted and shocked looks on their faces.

"I can't believe we just did that," Grace says when they are fully inside the building.

"Well believe it. Now let's go have some fun." She grabs Grace's arm once more and drags her into the club.

"Wow," Stevie says when they get to the main part of the club, "This is incredible."

"I know what you mean," Grace says back, "this place is amazing."

From where the two girls are standing, in the front entrance of the club, they can see pretty much the entire club. To the right of them, at the back of the club, there is an open bar, people sitting all around it, drinking and talking. To the left and right, against the side walls, there are booths for people to sit in with large groups of people. In the middle of the room, there is a large dance floor, people dancing all over it. Up above, there are a few of those private VIP rooms for different events. And at the opposite end of the room, is the stage, along with the DJ booth. The DJ is up on the side of the stage, headphones partially on his ears, fingers flying across the music equipment, bopping his head in time with the music. A crazy light show is playing behind him on the large screen.

"Well don't just stand there!" Stevie exclaims, "You're the one that dragged me here! Let's go do something!"

"Okay," Grace says, "let's get a drink. And then we'll go and dance."

"Sounds good to me. By the way, I'm going to need a very strong drink if I'm going to be dancing in front of these strangers."

Grace rolls her eyes, "Come on," she says, and drags Stevie over to the bar.

* * *

"Woo!" Stevie says, holding her drink in the air and dancing around on the dance floor.

"How much fun are you having?" Grace shouts over the music.

"I don't know!" Stevie shouts back, "Why don't you remind me when I'm sober."

"Will do!" Grace shouts back with a smile. She watches as Stevie dances along to the music as she walks back to the bar. She sits back down, picking back up the conversation she was having with a guy she met earlier, who just so happens to be Nelson. "Sorry Nelson," she smiles sheepishly, "She never really gets drunk. And when she does, well, you can never be too careful. I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay and wasn't going to hurt anyone. Or herself for that matter."

Nelson smiles, "It's okay. I understand. You just want her to stay safe."

"Yeah. She's my best friend. I'd do pretty much anything for her."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since 3rd grade. She was the first one to talk to me after I moved here. No one else would even give me the time of day. But I could always count on Stevie since that first day. And we've been pretty much inseparable ever since."

"That's awesome. Kinda like me and my boys."

"Really?"

"Yep. Kevin and Zander. We all met each other in kindergarten. Been best buds ever since. Kevin and I actually own this club together, and Zander is our DJ."

Grace spits out the drink she had been sipping, "Wow," Grace says in slight shock, "You own this club. I had no idea. That's pretty fantastic. I'm glad you guys are close enough, and trust each other enough to be business partners."

"Yeah, it has its ups and downs." Before Grace can say anything else, Nelson's phone goes off in his pocket. He pulls it out and glances at the screen, "I'm sorry, I gotta take this." He holds the phone to his ear and begins to walk away, "Hi sweetheart," he says, as he walks away.

Grace turns to see Stevie walking towards her, laughing, an empty drink glass in her hand, "Hey girl," Grace says, "You alright?"

"Better than alright," Stevie slurs, leaning up against the countertop next to Grace, "Guess what I'm gonna do now?" Stevie asks.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go up to the DJ and ask him if I can sing something."

"I don't know Stevie. I think he has a set playlist of songs. I don't think he wants to interrupt that. Plus you're drunk. We don't know what's going to come out."

"It's okay," she smiles, "I'm not that drunk. And I'll just say to the DJ what I said to the bouncer."

"What _did_ you say to the bouncer? You haven't told me yet."

"I told him if he let us in, then later tonight I'd show him the tattoo on my pelvic bone."

"But you don't have a tattoo there," Grace says in confusion, "You don't have a tattoo there at all."

"He doesn't know that," Stevie whispers, "Now hold my drink for me. I'm gonna go and find Mr. DJ." Before Grace can say another word, Stevie walks away to the DJ booth, and Nelson returns from his phone call.

"Sorry about that," Nelson says.

"It's okay. May I ask who it was?"

Nelson hesitates for a moment, "That was my daughter," Grace's mouth drops open in shock, "I know, nightclub owner with a daughter. Seems pretty unbelievable. Right?"

"Well I wasn't expecting it. But, uh, how old is she?"

"She's 7, almost 8. Her mom left when she was only 2. Said she tried, but she wasn't cut out for being a mom. So I've raised my little girl by myself. With help from the guys of course, and my parents. It was kinda hard at first, after her mom left, but we've gotten through it."

"I bet she's a really great kid," Grace smiles.

"She is. Do you wanna see a picture of her?"

"I'd love to," Grace replies.

Nelson pulls out his phone again, going into his photo album, and pulling up the most recent picture he has of his daughter. He hands it over to Grace. "Her name's Lilliana, but we all just call her Lilly. This was just taken the other day at the beach. Zander, Kevin, and I took her down this last weekend. It was really sunny, and she couldn't get enough of the ocean."

Grace looks down at the photo while Nelson talks. It shows a 7 year old little girl, with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is wearing a cute black and white striped one piece bathing suit, her bright blue eyes are staring straight at the camera, a big smile on her face. "She's adorable," Grace says, handing Nelson his phone.

"Yeah. She is my entire world." The two just sit there in silence, but not the awkward kind, and take sips of their drinks. "So where's your friend?" Nelson asks, changing the subject of the conversation.

"She uh, she went to go ask the DJ if she could sing a song."

Nelson cringes slightly, "I don't really think that's a good idea. Zander has a pre-set list of songs every night, and he doesn't really like to change it. For anyone."

"Yeah, I told her as much. But, she's drunk, persistent, and has a stubborn personality even when she isn't smashed."

"Well that's unique," Nelson says.

"Uh huh. Let's just hope Zander can handle her."

* * *

Stevie stumbles across the dance floor, bumping into different people as they are dancing, on her way to the DJ. She gets shoved around a little, throwing her navigation off for a moment or two, but then she quickly gets back on track, focusing on the DJ.

"Hey DJ!" she says, climbing up to his booth.

"Hi," Zander says, not looking up from his computer, "How did you get here?"

"I took a car to the club, but then walked up here. Does that answer your question?" she slurs.

"Are you drunk?" he asks her, looking up from his laptop, though he thinks he already knows the answer to his own question.

"Why does that matter?" she asks, a feisty tone in her voice.

"It doesn't, not really. It was just a question."

"Well I have a question for you," she says back.

"And it would be?"

"Well, I was just down there dancing-"

"It's you!" Zander interrupts her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, while I'm up here, I like to look at the crowd, see how they're reacting to the music, and you definitely caught my eye, dancing like you were."

"Oh. Well anyways, I was down there, and I was thinking, I should sing a song."

"Uh, sorry honey, no can do."

"Don't call me honey," she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry, my bad," he says back, "But what should I call you?"

"My name."

"And what is your name?"

"Stevie."

"Well Stevie, my name is Zander."

"Zander," Stevie says, and waits a moment as in thought. She looks him up and down, "The name suits you."

"What do you mean?"

Stevie steps forward so they are chest to chest, "I mean, the name suits you," she runs her finger up and down his arm, making him shiver.

"Your name suits you too," he says quietly.

"Then can I sing?"

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "I can't let you. No matter how gorgeous you may look right now. I have to work my magic with the music. Music that's already recorded. People love it."

"Well," Stevie whispers, stepping closer, "why don't you take me up to one of those private rooms up there, and work your magic with me." she gives him a sultry gaze.

"Uh. One second," he steps away from her and over to his mic, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I have to step away for a moment, so please enjoy this non-stop, preselected list of songs. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the evening." He mutes the mic and turns back to Stevie, grabbing her hand and pulling her body flush against his. He slowly leans down and presses his lips against hers roughly. He pulls back and looks at her.

"What was that?"

He smiles, "Just a little preview of what's to come."

She smiles back, "Please, do show me the rest."

"Don't mind if I do," he grabs her hand and pulls her off the stage, towards the stairs for the private VIP rooms.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review down below! :)**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or the day after that. Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi loves! It's been a little while, hasn't it? Well, I'm back with another chapter for you! Have fun with it!**

* * *

**Review Replies: **

HTRobsessed: Yeah, about that. I'd rather not try and really attempt it. Although I'm sorta being a hypocrite here, considering I did something like that in my other story. But um, I don't know why I didn't do it here, maybe I couldn't find a good way to end it after that. Who knows. Sorry, no private VIP room scene right now. Maybe I will when this is all posted. I don't know.

LovelyLyrics: Updated! And thanks!

ZevieObsessed2012: *ninja rolls into room and catches phone before it hits the wall* Because I'm evil! Learned from the best! *wink wink* :) Updated!

Guest: Thanks!

Anonymous: Here's another!

**Story time! Enjoy!**

* * *

*6 months later*

Stevie wakes up as the light shines through her eyelids, her eyes slowly opening. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent next to her. She turns her head to see her boyfriend, Zander, lying next to her in the bed. It's still hard for her to believe that after six months, they are still together. She thought that after that night that they first met and…bonded, that they'd both wake up and go their separate ways. But the exact opposite of that happened; they went out on a date the next day and discovered that they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. And Stevie figured out that if she played her cards right, she could get Zander to do pretty much anything she wanted. Including letting her sing at the club every Friday night. Needless to say, she was a big hit. Everyone loved her.

"Hey gorgeous," Stevie looks down to see Zander smiling up at her.

She smiles back, "Hey," she leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"How are you?" he asks her.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. It keeps getting better, every single time."

"That it does. And can you believe it's been six months?"

"The best six months of my life."

"Stop being so cheesy and cliché," she laughs.

He laughs too, "It's the truth and you know it."

Stevie laughs and shakes her head for a moment, getting a few strands of hair behind her head. She glances past Zander to get a good look at the clock, reading the time. She looks back down at Zander, "You need to get ready for work."

He groans, "Do I have to? I would much rather stay here. I'm very comfortable right where I am."

"I know. I am too. But if you don't go, who else is going to play sweet music magic?"

"You have a point there," he says.

"I always do," she smiles, sitting up and pulling the sheet around her as she stands up.

"Why do you do that?" he asks her, as he sits up on his elbows.

"Do what?" she replies, going into the bathroom.

"Wrap the sheet around your body. It's not like I haven't seen any of that before."

She peeks her head out through the door, "Yes, but if you saw any of it again, you wouldn't be getting up and getting ready for work."

"Touché," he smiles

"Now get dressed," she ducks back into the bathroom and shuts the door.

He sighs, standing up and going to his dresser to find clothes to wear, "Hey, you're still singing tonight, right?"

"Of course!" Stevie shouts through the closed door, "I'll meet you at the club though. I need to go home and change, then I'm gonna pick up Grace at her place, and we're gonna stop by the store for a minute because I need to get a gift for Lilly's party tomorrow, and then we'll be at the club in time for me to make sound check."

"Okay," he says, "I'll let the guys know." She opens the door and steps out, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "By the way, why haven't you gotten Lilly a present yet?" he asks her.

"Well excuse me for being busy during the week, working on music to play at _your_ club." She pokes him in the chest.

He puts his hands up in defense and smiles, "Sorry, sorry. It was just a question."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, "I better get going if I want to do everything that I need to do."

"Okay," Zander says, leaning against the wall next to her, "I'll see you at the club."

"Yep," she leans forward and pecks him on the lips, "love you." she says as she walks out of the bedroom.

"Love you too," he says as he watches her walk away.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gravity 3," Zander says into the microphone from up in his DJ booth, "please welcome back to the stage, the woman you all know and love, Stevie Baskara!" Everyone in the club cheers as Stevie walks out onto the stage, her guitar in her hand. She walks to the center of the stage and sits down on a stool set up in front of a mic, plugging her guitar into the amp. She leans forward and taps the mic two times, making sure it doesn't fire it's frequency right back at her. She strums a few notes to make sure that it's still and tune, and then looks out to the audience, putting one hand around the microphone.

"Hello Gravity 3," she says, "How are you all doing tonight?" the crowd cheers, "That's what I like to hear. Now, I've got a couple of new songs for you tonight, as well as few that you regulars have most likely heard here before. So, enjoy."

She looks down at her guitar and begins to strum the strings, the beginning of a new song starting. She begins singing, and everyone in the audience becomes enthralled by her voice, and her guitar skills.

* * *

As Stevie finishes her set, getting close to the end of her final song, she does a quick glance over to Zander and sees something she hoped she wouldn't see again. Two girls are flirting, or trying to flirt, with Zander. She stares for a moment before turning back to the crowd, deciding to focus on her song for now, and then worry about a certain issue a little bit later.

When she strums the final chord, the crowd goes crazy. She smiles at them and leans forward into the mic, "Thank you everyone. You've all been a great audience. I'll see you all next week." They all continue to cheer as Stevie stands up, unplugging her guitar and walking off to the side towards Zander, as pre-recorded tracks begin to play. She sets her guitar down on its stand and walks up to Zander, ignoring the girls that are also there, "Hey handsome," she says, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

He kisses back, "Hey beautiful, you were great out there. Like always."

She smiles, "Thanks." She wraps one of her arms around his waist and he drapes one of his across her shoulders.

"Um, who are you?" Both Stevie and Zander turn to see the two girls standing in front of them, disgusted looks on their faces. One of the girls is tall, with dark skin, black hair, and is dressed very much like a rich girl. The other girl is slightly shorter than the first, with tan skin, dark hair, and is dressed pretty much the same as the other girl. Stevie is getting sick and tired of these girls.

"I'm Stevie," she says, "I just performed."

"We weren't really paying attention," the first girl says.

"Yeah," the second girl says, "We don't really like listening to or watching amateur artists."

"Oh, are you performers?" Stevie asks.

"Actually we are," the first girl says with a slight smirk, "We're Kacey and Molly. I'm Kacey, she's Molly."

"I kind of figured that," Stevie says back.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing up here?" Kacey asks her in a snotty tone. "You finished your set; shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Nah," Stevie shrugs, "I'm not going home until Zander does. Figured I'd stay up here and keep him company."

"We can do that you know," Molly says.

"I'm sure you can," Stevie says, "but I really don't think it's a good idea. So why don't you go now? You're not really needed up here."

Kacey and Molly look between Zander and Stevie, and then glare, huffing off down the stage steps and into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Zander asks Stevie.

She leans up against him and shrugs, "I didn't want them up here. They were flirting with you. Again."

"Really?" Zander asks in shock, "I didn't even notice."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"I was too busy watching you."

She rolls her eyes and smacks his chest, "Shut up."

"I'm serious," Zander laughs as he grabs Stevie and turns her so that she is facing him, "You know I only have eyes for you. Nobody else."

"I'm not convinced," Stevie says with a small smile.

He smiles and leans down, planting a slow kiss on her lips, "Did that convince you?" he asks her.

"Not at all," she smiles, and he leans forward to kiss her again, before dragging her off to _their_ VIP room, for some…convincing.

* * *

**So? Did you guys enjoy it? I certainly did. Leave your thoughts in a review below and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
